Cold, Deep Snow
by Okii Ichigo
Summary: Rin is new to the school, and terribly anti-social. What happens when she meets the Host Club? KaoruXOC
1. The Host Club?

"Hm? What's this?" I muttered. "Music Room #3?"

I carefully opened the large doors, trying not to make a sound. A large gust of air came out, along with the strong scent of cake and roses. I shuffled inside and shut the door as quietly as I had opened it.

**[Flashback]**

Today was my third day at Ouran High School, and I hated it. Not only did I have to move away from my sanctuary in my old town, but I had to go to some stuck-up rich school.

I'm a quiet girl, and I don't socialize that well, but in my old town I had at least a few friends. I really was against moving here, but I had no choice. I was forced to move here for reasons I really don't feel like going into right now.

Anyway, it was my third day here, and I couldn't take any more of the annoying rich kid gossip going around me. It was all about tea parties and designer clothes and all of that annoying junk. I mean sure, I have money (or HAD money, I suppose) but I don't flaunt it.

"May I use the restroom?" I asked the teacher loudly, drawing a little too much attention to me.

"Yes, you may. Please come back when you're finished." _Psh, yeah right._

I quickly gathered all my stuff and slipped out of the room. I didn't plan on going back.

Silently, I tiptoed down the hallway so I wouldn't be caught and forced to go back to torture (AKA class). It was hard to find a room that didn't have students in it, but finally I stumbled upon a room that didn't have any noise coming from it. Music Room #3.

**[End Flashback]**

I was right; no one was in the room. _Might as well stay here, _I thought, _I'll look really suspicious if any one sees me leaving campus before school is over. _Around the room, there were little tables and couches and in the corner there was a beautiful, ivory piano.

_I wanna touch it. _I stumbled ungracefully over to it (Yeah, I'm a klutz) and sat down on the matching ivory stool. The piano was obviously expensive, and nicely polished. The keys were smooth and cool under my fingers. I HAD to play it.

_Well, there are 3 minutes left in school, and I really doubt anyone is going to come in here, so why not? _I first poked a key, and an amazingly in tune D came out, and rung leaving that pretty sound when a note is getting softer until it finally disappears. I sighed and placed all my fingers on the keys.

"Kiss kiss fall in love..." I sang, starting the song Sakura Kiss (piano version, of course).

"Kizukeba itsu demo, Soba ni iru keredo  
Honto wa kirai? Suki? Mousou na no?

Jibun no kimochi ga, Kuria ni mietara  
Redii demo Hosuto demo, Kamawanaiyo

Suki ni natteku Riyuu wa minna  
Chigau yo ne Kedo

MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

Aitai ima Yasashii kimi ni Sakura kissu Tokimeitara Ranman koishi yo  
Mirai yori mo Ima ga kanjin Uruwashi haru no koi wa Hanasaku otome no bigaku

Maybe you're my love…" I finished, feeling happy that I didn't crack any notes.

"Whoa."

I turned around to see a crowd of guys standing behind me, staring in disbelief.

"Ohmygod! Sorry, I didn't mean to--" I started, feeling heat on my cheeks.

"You're hired!" A blonde guy (who was OBVIOUSLY a drama queen) shouted. He was standing in front, so I guess he was their 'leader'.

"Hired? Umm, I really wasn't looking for a job or anything, and I really have to g--" I stood up quickly- a little too quickly, I guess- and accidentally knocked over a very expensive looking flower pot that held a very expensive looking flower in it from on top of the piano. "…Sorry."

"**Rough**." The twins who said it had a very devilish grin on their faces. They were ginger-haired and from where I was standing, it looked like the only difference between them was their hair parts.

"And how exactly do you plan on paying for that?" Another guy with black hair and glasses said. He looked like one of those money-hungry tax collector types.

"Uh…" I said lamely. Wow, I'm an idiot. Way to be articulate.

"Well, since you're going here you must have money." He talked to me as if I were an idiot.

"I do, but I don't have access to it currently." I said. I really didn't feel like going in on that subject.

"**Why not?**" The twins said simultaneously.

"Because I don't!" I practically yelled. Whoops_, I shouldn't have acted that emotional. Now their all going to know something is up._

"Ok, well then I guess you'll have to work it off." Evil tax-collector man was really starting to get on my nerves.

"How?"

Evil tax collector dude gave me a 'Duh-Isn't-It-Completely-Obvious-Or-Are-You-That-Stupid?' sort of look. "You will play piano for our guests."

"Guests?"

"Oh, how rude of me!" Drama queen said, jumping forward and grabbing my hands, "This is the Host Club. This is where the handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands."

_Sounds DESPERATE to me… _I thought, trying to keep my eye from twitching.

"So, what kind of guy are you into? The stoic type?" He pointed to the tall guy with short messy dark brown hair. "How about the boy lolita?" The small little blond with the bunny couldn't possibly be a high schooler! Could he? "Maybe the mischievous type?" The twins. Yeah, I can totally see them being 'mischievous'. "How about the cool type?" The evil tax-collector with glasses. "Or the natural type?" A rather feminine looking boy, if I do say so myself. I just stared as he pointed out all of them.

"Or…" Drama queen made a dramatic pause where he finally released his vice-grip on my hands and put one under my chin, forcing it up. "Do you like the price type?" He breathed his cool breath on my face which made me shudder.

_WHACK! _I slapped him in the face. I don't like unwelcome guests in my bubble.

"**That was a little mean, don't you think?" **The twins chorused, leaning on my shoulders.

"I don't want anyone in my breathing area."

Drama queen was sulking in his emo corner cultivating mushrooms when Evil Tax-collector decided to speak up.

"Well, seeing as you are in debt, unless you can pay it off now, then you'll have to learn to get along with Tamaki." So THAT was Drama Queen's real name… "After all, you'll be seeing a lot of him." He added with a smirk.

Stupid evil tax-collectors…

"Oh, you haven't been properly introduced have you? I am Kyouya; the twins are Kaoru and Hikaru; the small one with the bunny is Honey-" Did he even realize that he just rhymed? Haha…

"And this is Usa-chan!" The small boy interrupted holding up his bunny.

"Nice to meet you Usa-chan!" I shook the bunny doll's hand.

"-Ahem. As I was saying… The tall one behind Honey is Mori; the brunette is Haruhi; and finally, the one in the corner is Tamaki."

At the mention of his name, Tamaki was suddenly back with the group. I swear I could practically see sparkles flying off his face.

"And what's your name?"

"Me? Uh--" _Muahahaha…_

My epic ringtone went off. Nothing freaks people out more than having Light's laugh from episode 38 of Death Note as your ringtone. Don't know what I'm talking about? Youtube it.

"Yes?" I answered my phone, ignoring the weird stares I was receiving.

"_Where are you? You worried me sick! I thought something happened to you! If you were going to stay after school, you should have told me something! I--"_

"Don't worry, I'm coming home now. Bye." I closed my phone and looked at the group. "I'm just gonna sashay off now…" I muttered, my voice trailing off as I slowly started out the door.

"We'll see you here tomorrow, Rin." What? He already knows my name? "Oh- and if you decide not to show up, just know I have plenty of blackmail and files… and whatnot."

You know the freaky thing about what Kyouya (Evil tax-collector man!) just said?

I didn't doubt him one bit.

**[Flashback]**

**[Kaoru's Point of View]**

"Hello, I am Rin. Miyuki Rin…"

_Rin… Miyuki Rin? So, Rin means cold, and Miyuki means deep snow, then all together her name means cold deep snow, huh?_ I took a glace at my brother, Hikaru, who was eyeing this girl with a look of amusement. Yeah, she would probably be our new toy. I mean, just one look at her and she kind of stands out.

She was probably about 5'3 or 5'4, thin, and albino maybe? Her hair was a very, very light blond color, almost white, her skin was pale, and her large eyes were a very light blue, about the color of the clear sky outside today. She was very true to her name; she really did look like snow. She wore the boys uniform, and her thick hair which was probably shoulder-length (or maybe a little longer) was up in a messy bun, but her side bangs that went right above one eye (almost covering it, if her bangs were any longer) and some random hair around the sides of her face were down.

"Well, do you have anything else to say to the class?" The teacher asked. This is usually the part where students list their hobbies, then say they look forward to meeting everyone.

"No, not really. I don't really want to meet anyone." On her face she wore a strange mixture of boredom, sleepiness, and… sadness?

"Um… alright, I suppose. You can sit in that seat back there, behind the twins and the brunette. Oh, and can I talk to you after class?"

"Sure." She slowly made her way to her seat, staring at her feet.

"**Hey!" **Hikaru and I whispered, but she ignored it, and instead pulled out a book.

It continued like this for the next two days, and she always found some new way to ignore us. One day she randomly pulled out her iPod when we tried talking to her, another day she suddenly threw her head on her desk and pretended to be asleep (even though it was obvious that she wasn't.) It was really starting to get on our nerves. How could we have any fun if she won't even look at us?

Then, on the third day, (I think) there she was in the music room, playing the piano and singing in a very soft and pretty voice. But I didn't have too much time to notice her singing until Hikaru nudged me with a mischievous grin.

She WOULD be our new toy…


	2. Almost Crying

_Okii Ichigo: Thanks to everyone who's favorited! Don't be afraid to review too!_

_Um, sorry for this short, fillerish (amazing new word!) chapter. I just need something to fill gaps between climatic events, y'know?_

_PLEASE REVIEW! _

"**HEY! GOOD MORNING RIN-CHAN!!" **

Ugh… Seriously? I mean, sure I was forced to join the Host Club, but that doesn't mean I wanted to be friends. I tried to ignore the stares and gossip that were pointed at me after the twins' outburst and went to my desk.

Or at least TRIED to go to my desk.

In the blink of an eye the twins were smothering me in a hug.

"Dnt mkk mi smk u lkk tmky" I tried to speak but I couldn't breathe, so I resorted to thrashing around like a kindergartener. Like I said before, I don't like people in my personal bubble.

"Guys, let her go." The twins both looked at Haruhi for a second when he spoke up, and when they looked back at me they realized I was pretty much dead. Y'know, that's usually what lack of oxygen does to you.

After they released and I filled my oxygen tanks back up (…I caught my breath) I turned toward my desk angrily and sat down, preparing for another fun day of the 'ignore-the-obnoxious-twin' game.

"**Aww, you're going to ignore us?" **They chorused and stood right behind my desk, as I pulled out To Kill a Mockingbird, which was my mom's favorite book before…

"Yep"

"**But you can't!" **

"And why not?" _Leave me alone! I just wanna friggin' read!! _

"**Kyouya."**

_Oh…My…God… _I thought. _I forgot! He has 'blackmail and files… and whatnot' on me!!! _If this was an anime, I'd have one of those big sweat drops on my head.

I slammed my book closed in an effort to show them my annoyance (too bad it's a paperback…) and turned around.

"Ok, I'll talk to you. But there are a few conditions."

"**Like what?" **Haruhi turned after the twins said this, and I guess he decided to listen in on the conversation.

"One. No random outbursts at me, about me, to me, with me, etc. in public."

"**But--"**

"Second. No more death-hugs." I glared each of them in the eye and noticed something. One of them had more of a topaz color in their eyes, and the other had more of a soft, butterscotch color.

"Third. Uh…" Truthfully, I hadn't thought of a third rule, but who lists only two rules at a time? "…No doing… Um…That stuff… Yeah…"

"**What?"**

"Nevermind the third rule. Just no screaming and death-hugs."

"You know, I think it'd be nice if those rules applied to me too." Haruhi said.

"**No way!! We never made that deal with you!" **The twins had Haruhi in the death-hug. Haha. That sounds like a heavy metal band made up of bunnies. Death-hug. Ok, never mind… **"Rin-chan's no fun!"**

"And I can accept that." I muttered turning around to read. Taking another look at the cover of my book, I suddenly felt my eyes turn watery so I decided to read a Fruits Basket manga instead.

"*cough* OTAKU *cough*" It was the topaz-eyed twin speaking alone this time.

"Wow. I didn't know you could function alone. It seemed like you kinda only had half a brain, if even that." I didn't feel like dealing with this sh- poop (whew, caught myself) this morning.

Saying that didn't seem to make him happy, and he angrily turned around and ignored me. Finally.

The day passed fast. Too fast, actually. I had to go to the Host Club after school. Le sigh…

**[After School]**

"Ok, so all you need to do is play piano for our guests. Don't worry about singing. I know you're deathly afraid to sing in public." Of course, because the evil tax-collector knows EVERYTHING. _If I was a monkey, I'd fling poop at him. But that sounds really weird coming out of a girl, huh?_ "Also, if you sang it would distract our customers."

Ewwie, that's right, I have to watch these guys flirt with a whole bunch of chicks. _Oh, this will be sooo much fun. _

I felt an annoyance coming on.

"Hey, Kaoru?"

"Yes, Hikaru?"

Oh, Ok. I think I got it. Kaoru was butterscotch-eyes and Hikaru was topaz. Heck yeah.

"She told me earlier that we only had half a brain- or less!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say…" They were slowly ganging up on me. _Oh god, what now?_ Suddenly, they pounced and grabbed me into a death-hug. Of course.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Stop. Customers are almost here." They released their grip and went off to get in formation around a red chair/throne thing with Tamaki in the actual chair, and I went over to the piano with a piano book that my father and I used to play together, until…

"The Host Club is now open!!"

Girls flooded in, and I could practically see hearts in their eyes. Watching the Host Club work kinda made me want to throw up, laugh, and punch them all at the same time. But instead I stayed at the piano and tried to mind my own business.

"Tamaki, you have a pianist now?" One of the annoying fan girls asked.

"Yes, my princess, but I almost forgot about that because all I can hear is the beautiful melody pouring from your soul." He grabbed her chin and stared into her eyes, and I swear to god I saw her eyes turn to hearts.

I snickered at the epic cheesiness of that line and turned to watch the rest of the Host Club in action. Honey was winning over guests with his cuteness and cake, Mori was using his quietness, Kyouya was selling some guests some weird Host Club scrap book thing, Haruhi (by the way, I came to the conclusion SHE is a cross-dresser) was just talking to swooning girls, and then I saw IT. Hikaru and Kaoru's faces were so close, they were nearly about to kiss.

_WHAM! _I hit the wrong keys, making a foul note.

"A-Ah, sorry, my fingers slipped" I quickly resumed playing. _Don't know why that surprised me. I mean they're so close, it makes sense they're gay. _I stole another glace at them, only to notice that girls were spazzing out about 'brotherly love'. Haha. Oh, so it's for money. I see. Good. I didn't want to have to come here every day and watch some twins make out. Truthfully, I didn't want to come here at all.

I wanted to go HOME. And no, not the 'home' I go after school. I call that prison. I want to go back to France, where… No, I can't think about that! I don't want to get upset. Don't want people thinking I'm emotional. Instead, I'll think about that stupid biology test tomorrow. God, I'm going to fail so bad…

**[After Host Club]**

**[Kaoru's Point of View]**

"Ok, I'm going now." Rin muttered, gathering her stuff quickly and rushing out the door.

"Hey, Hikaru…" I whispered. I didn't want any one in on our conversation.

"Yeah?"

"Rin-chan almost started crying today! Did you see?"

"Hm? No… Why?"

"I don't know…"


	3. Getting to Know Haruhi

_Okii Ichigo: Hey, Thanks everyone who reviewed and favorited my story!_

_This chapter was typed up REALLY quickly, and it's just to let you see into the home life of Rin… _

**[Chapter 3- Getting to Know Haruhi]**

_I was floating in a clear blue sky. I could feel the wind running through my hair, and I could taste the clouds. _

_For most people, this would be a fantasy._

_Not for me._

_Suddenly, I was falling. I could feel my parents arms hugging me, and I desperately tried to fly again, but I couldn't._

"_Rin!" My mother's voice. I screamed. I was reliving my nightmare._

"_Rin!!" –No, wait. That wasn't my mother's voice. _

"Rin!!" I sat up quickly. It was just a dream.

"Rin, your screaming was starting to get annoying. And you know just because you have a day off doesn't mean you get to lie around all day. You have chores to do." Yamada-san. I hate this lady so much.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting up." I wiped my forehead. Wow, I was completely covered in sweat and I could tell my hair somewhat resembled a birds' nest.

Oh, I bet I look attractive.

"Good. Here's your list, now get started."

_Lets see, first up is grocery shopping. _

I quickly took a shower and tossed on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black and white checker-board tank top with a broken red heart on the upper left side, and my red converse. I threw my hair up into my famous messy bun with some of the layers around my face and my bangs down. Finally, I grabbed the shopping list and my chore list and headed out.

---

Today was a nice day out. The sky was a beautiful blue, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. It was nice and warm, but not too hot.

_Ugh, Yamada-san didn't really cut me any slack on the chores, did she? _I really disliked Yamada-san, and it was obvious she didn't like me either. The only reason I think she took me in was because she felt obligated to seeing as she was my parents' best friend.

I knew she was only my parents 'best friend' for the money. They bought her everything she wanted and more, and in the end she didn't even go to their funeral.

That's right, my parents are dead.

Once they died, Yamada-san took me in to live at her house. At first, I knew she only took me in because she expected me to give her money, until I told her what I had done with my parents' money. Although she was upset, she still had to take me in because she had made a promise to, and now I was her dog.

I did all the housework, shopping, cooking, etc. while she sat around all day and drank. And she was a MEAN drunk. She slapped me once when she was drunk because I made her spaghetti for dinner instead of sushi. She was the one who told me spaghetti for her before, but she changed her mind. She didn't always slap me, but she was pretty mean and unfair.

I squinted when I turned the corner and the sun was in my eyes. There was a familiar looking figure in front of me, but I couldn't see who it was.

_Stupid sun._

The figure appeared to be headed the same way as me, so I decided I would find out who it was soon enough. When we turned the corner, I could see him. No wait, her.

I grinned. _I KNEW Haruhi wasn't a boy! _There Haruhi was, wearing girl clothes.

"Hey, Haruhi!" I yelled. She turned around and looked at me with surprise.

"Whoa, Hey Rin. I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you lived in a mansion, after all, you're rich right?"

"Umm… Well, sorta I guess. But I live here. So, are you grocery shopping too?" She nodded. "Ok, then lets go together!"

"Uh, I guess you kinda figured out I'm a girl, huh?"

I nodded. "But, I figured something was up from the start. So, you do the grocery shopping too?"

"Yeah, ever since my mom died." Wow, I didn't realize how much we had in common.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that…" Awkward. What are you supposed to say when someone tells you that? That's why I never told anyone. It's a major conversation killer.

We walked in silence for a few minutes. I couldn't tell if it was completely awkward silence, or the nice kind. I'm not so good with people.

"Sooo…." I started.

"Hm?"

"Oh, I uh… Nice weather we're having? Yeah, nice weather… Uh…"

"Um, yeah."

_Oh, poopy. Way to make everything even more awkward…_

I stole a glance at Haruhi. She was staring off into space. _You know, I just realized I didn't know Haruhi at all. Maybe I should use this trip to get to know her._

"So, why are you in the Host Club?"

"Same as you, to pay off a debt… I broke something and now I owe a lot of money…"

"Oh, that sucks." Well, at least I wasn't the first one to break something and go into debt.

Haruhi looked at me with a thoughtful face for a minute. "So, if you do have money then why do you have to work off your debt?" I pressed my lips together. _Should I tell her?_

"Its ok, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to--"

"When my parents died, their money was left to me. I decided that I wasn't ready to handle all the money so I put it away in a bank account that I don't have access to until I'm eighteen."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The awkward silence was my fault this time.

"This has been nice. It's been good to actually get to know you." Wow, I can't believe I just said that. That was cheesier than Tamaki's pick-up lines.

"Yeah, it's been nice to get to know you." Haruhi smiled.

We stood at the entrance of the store. "Come on, let's get shopping done with."

---

I let out a sigh as I walked through the door of my house.

"What took you so long?" Yamada-san was wasted.

"Oh, I ran into a friend." After all of the awkward conversation, we had a really good time. Haruhi is actually pretty funny.

"You still have a lot of grocerys to do, so hurry and put your chores away!!!" Haha, did she even hear what she just said?

"Uh… Yeah, OK…" I tried to not laugh. I didn't want her to get angry.

I went through the rest of the day doing chores, but I was off in my own little happy place.

I really couldn't wait to go back to school.

Wow, that made me sound like a nerd. (Yay, extra credit!) But seriously, school was better than doing chores all day and getting nagged on by Yamada-san. And, no matter how much I hate to admit it, the Host Club was really starting to be fun…

I went to bed that night with a smile. Tomorrow was Monday after all.


	4. Lobelia?

_Okii Ichigo: Thanks everyone!_

_OK, so I have a question. Do you mind that not all of the chapters go exactly with the anime/manga? I mean, I know it's a dumb question just wondering…_

_Oh, and one more thing! Feel free to ask questions or just comment (on the review) and I promise I'll start answering them at the end of each chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

_----_

**[Chapter 4- …Lobelia?]**

"**RIN-CHAN!!" **This time it wasn't just the twins talking (or, screaming rather) but it was the twins, Tamaki, and Honey. "**You're here early today!!!"**

It was true. Usually, from the time that school ends to the time that the Host Club opens I go do schoolwork in the library. But today I really didn't feel like it.

"Do you wanna eat cake with me?" I swear Honey was the cutest human being I'd ever seen (If he IS human at all…) He could seriously rule the world.

"Uh, no thanks… I want to go warm up on the piano. Maybe tomorrow." I gave him a ghost of a smile which was returned with a humongous grin.

"OK!!"

Actually, cake sounded pretty good, but I have this problem. With sugar. If I eat too much, I go into crazy mode and then later I barely remember what I did and the things I do remember make me want to jump into a bottomless pit. Just eating cereal for breakfast was kind of risky, and I'd had cereal this morning (Frosted Flakes to be exact!) so I was already struggling to act sane.

Instead, I went to the piano and decided to actually try to play something. _What should I play…? _The twins eating bananas caught my eye. _Got it! _I placed my fingers on the keys and started to play 'Put a Banana in Your Ear" from that Charlie the Unicorn video on YouTube (Ok, so what, I'm a YouTube junkie!)

Well, I guess I fail at life seeing as no one seemed to recognize the song, and no way in HECK was I going to sing it for them.

Oh well.

"Lobelia!!!" Three scary girls jumped through the door, singing the word 'Lobelia.'

"Hello, Haru—Oh, my! Whats this? Another Fair Maiden?!" I realized they were looking at me.

"Tamaki, I think they're talking to you." I muttered. I don't wanna deal with these freaky thingies (they don't even deserve to be called girls.)

"THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR FATHER!!!" He spazzed out, as usual.

"…Father?" _No way is he my new Dad. And if he thinks he is, then I'll Falcon Punch him!! …Wait, what? 'Falcon Punch'? Did I really just think that? God, I'm a nerd. I hope no one can hear my thoughts… Hello? I know someone's there! I know you can hear me! I swear I was just kidding… _(Okii: I think the cereal is starting to kick in xD)

"-Ahem. We have come to recruit your Fair Maidens to our school, Lobelia Academy. I am Benio, this is Chizuru, and this is Hinako. Now, come and join us at our elite all girls academy!" Wow. Seriously? There's only room for one drama queen in here.

"NO!! DON'T TAKE MY DAUGHTERS!!!" Wow. Tamaki was freaking out. And, by the looks of it, everyone looked worried that we would say yes. Yeah right.

"No way." Haruhi was blunt about it. I felt all the nervous eyes in the room go to me.

Hmmm…

"Elite private all girls academy, eh?" I was just kidding, but I saw everyone (excluding Kyouya and Mori) tense up. "Hmm…"

"Oh, yes!" Benio was getting exited. She thought she won me over. "Yes! You could have a chance of joining our Zuka club!!"

"Zuka club… Hmmm…" I pretended to be deep in thought.

"Yes, and worshipped by other girls!!" Chizuru spoke this time.

"Worshipped? Hmm…" Everyone was looking bewildered.

"Yes, and being excluded from oppressive men means that you do every thing with girls, such as activities and dating!" Hinako spoke cheerfully.

"Activities and dati—Wait, what?! Seriously?! Ugh, I can't even play along anymore! That's just nasty!" And I was serious. I just had a baby-barf.

"Play along? But Fair Maiden, with you and Maiden Haruhi the Zuka club could climb to new heights!"

"Yeah, I'm never gonna say yes." Haruhi had to peek around Tamaki's shoulder. He was standing in front of her with his arms spread out like he was going to protect her. I'm pretty sure that girly looking freshman, Hinako, could beat him up with her manicured pinky-finger.

"Ditto." I was tired of this game now.

"Fine, we will leave now, Fair Maidens, but we will be back. You will be in our school one day." With that, they dramatically spun out of the room.

"The Host Club is supposed to open in 1 minute. If we start late, I'll have to add the lost profit to Rin's debt." Kyouya (Evil tax-collector) smirked.

"Wait, to my debt?! How much money could you lose in a minute?" I whined. What a Jack As--uh, Butt.

"I'd hurry and get to my places if I were you." He advised.

We rushed to our places (Me to the piano, them to that weird formation around the chair) and ladies rushed in, perfectly on time. I guess I would too if I had no life.

**[Host Club is Closed]**

After the Host Club was over, I hurried to pack my poopy (stuff…) so I could talk to Haruhi. I wanted to ask her how often those Lobelia girls come around so next time I could bring my bazooka. While walking over to her, the twins cut me off.

"**Hey."**

"Good morning, starshine. The earth says 'hello'." I muttered.

"**What?"**

"Never mind." Wow, had they never seen Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? Oh, by the way, that's my second reference to something named 'Charlie' today. Charlie Chaplin. Oh, now that's three. "So, did you think I was going to take up those Zuka people on their offer."

"Yeah, I did." Hikaru grinned.

"No." Kaoru had a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Oh, so you did? At least be enough of a man to admit it, like Hikaru!" I teased. He got a little bit red on his cheeks and Hikaru chuckled. Muahaha. I'm so evil.

"Whatever." He muttered stubbornly. Wow, he was acting… different than usual.

"Aww, its ok, I don't mind." I prodded, then pinched his cheek like grandmothers do whenever they see you before skipping off to Haruhi, happy that I at least fooled the twins in my failed attempt at an act.

But I didn't notice the fact that he got redder and his eyes followed me the whole way there.

_----_

_Okii Ichigo: Yay! I finished! Sorry for such a short chapter. I actually have an amazingly fluffy chapter planned out, but I need to make events leading up to it._

_Ok, so 2 more questions: Is it weird for guys to blush? Kaoru did in this chapter, and I've always wondered if that was only for girls or not. Yeah, pretty lame, I know. But please answer me!! (Anybody!!)_

_And the second one: You know that thing that Rin does when she spazzed out about someone being able to hear her thoughts? Yeah, I do that too. Is that normal? You know, when you're deep in thought and you suddenly feel like someone is listening in, so you freak out and try to hold a conversation with that 'person'? I hope I'm not crazy! _xD

_Please answer!_

_Thanks, I'll put up the next chapter soon!_


	5. Cake and Secret Roads

_Okii Ichigo: Hey, hope you enjoy this chapter! =] I don't own Ouran. (Too bad)_

_First off, sorry I haven't typed in a while; I've been sick and lazy. _

_Also, I'm sorry for these sorta suckish filler-chapters. You see, I have future ones planned out, but I have to write ones that lead up to them._

_Ok, so, about the whole 'twinkles' thing in this chapter. I was about to go to bed when suddenly inspiration hit me in the face with a sledgehammer, so I decided to go ahead and start on chapter 5. I was typing and I attempted to type 'twins' but I hit a lot of random keys, and when I right clicked to correct it the first thing on the list was 'twinkles' and I cracked up laughing so hard. xD_

_So, I officially dub Hikaru and Kaoru 'the twinkles.'_

_Oh, and like promised I answered reviews below!_

**[Chapter 5- Cake and Secret Roads]**

I stumbled ungracefully into the Host Club. God, I hate Mondays.

"Rin-channn!!!" Honey-sempai glomped me, and I could practically see little pink flowers dancing around his face in all his glee. Mori walked right behind him, as usual. "You promised you'd eat cake with me today!"

Darn. I'd hoped he would forget. Oh well. "Yeah, I know…"

"Yay!! Let's go!!" He was strong for someone the size of a friggin' kindergartener. "Which kind of cake would you like?"

"Umm… Strawberry."

"Ok!" He placed my cake at my spot on the small table and then one at his. "Sit down, and let's eat!" _Hmmm… L likes cake. You know, not like I'm a rabid fangirl. Just sayin'. _I couldn't help myself; I HAD to sit like L. This, by the way, resulted in a ton of weird looks from Honey and anyone else who happened to look my way.

Poppy squash, I'm going to be hyper later.

And, yes. I did just say poppy squash.

**[Later…]**

The pale moon was already up, and the sky had turned a blurry dark blue as I walked home from Ouran. Tonight, I had decided to take the long way because I love the pretty scenic route (which is just a dirt path surrounded by trees), and also because it was another Monday, meaning a certain SOMEONE (*cough*Yamada-san *cough*) was extremely hammered tonight.

Anyway, no one really knows about this path seeing as I was the one who built it in secrecy. And I really hoped it stays secret.

It was so calming out on this path (especially at this time of day), but it needed something… Like a randomly creepy(ish) song to make everything perfect. _Heck, it's not like anybody can hear me…_

"_Careful what you do…_" I began Misa no Uta from Death Note in English, seeing as I had already listened to the Japanese version earlier on my iPod. Just thought I'd spice things up.

"_Cause God is watching your every move._

_Hold my hand in the dark street,_

_For if you do I'll know that I'll be safe._

_Even if I'm far away and alone,_

_I can be sure that you'll find me there._

_This, I know._

_You draw me close for a while, so quiet._

_You tell me everything._

_If I forget what you say then you'll come to me,_

_And tell me again._

_Yes, you'd tell me once again._

_But what happens when I know it all?_

_Then what should I do, after that,_

_What then?"_

(Okii: If you don't know what song this is then type in 'Misa no Uta english' on YouTube!)

"That was a pretty creepy song." Seriously? Why whenever I decide to sing and feel like no one's watching, it turns out someone I know is? And, of course, it's…

"**Hey, Rin-chan!**" The twinkles. (a.k.a. The twins…)

"Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't stalk me." I scolded. "Buttwipes."

"Well, that was…" Hikaru said, leaning on one of my shoulders.

"…Mean." Kaoru finished, leaning on my other one.

"Hikaru, you have a funny hair standing up on your head." Haha. He looked like Alfalfa.

He stopped leaning on my shoulder and shot a very quick glance at Kaoru while fixing his hair. "I'm Kaoru." He stated simply.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you aren't!"

"Yes I am."

"Don't make me stop this car mister!!!" Yeah, the sugar was kicking in.

"Uhh…"

"Don't judge me. I was right" I heard a soft rustle in some of the bushes. Yeah, the only one who would hide in the bushes to spy on someone would be Tamaki. Or some scary stalker dude. I would prefer the scary dude. "Tamaki? Yeah, I know you're there."

"HELLO DAUGHTER!! Daddy just wanted to make sure you got home safe! After all, you didn't take a car or anything!" He struck a dramatic pose. "And look, going through the woods alone! If I weren't here, who knows what these shady twins would have done to you!!"

"**Hey!"**

"No, I woulda been fine. You see, I would've brought out my mad ninja skills, transformed into Princess Tutu (A/N: I love Princess Tutu!), and then I would have dance-whooped their butts." I crossed my arms and imagined that lovely picture.

"**Because 'Princess Tutu' sounds scary."**

"Yes. It does." I turned towards home. "Now, if you don't mind, ima be leavin' now."

"No! Daughter!! Some scary person could steal you!" Tamaki leaped at me, and the twinkles followed close behind.

"No! Don't hug me or else I'll turn in to an animal of the Chinese zodiac!" I screamed as I was dog piled. Then everything went black…

**[Later…er] **

_Ugh, where am I…? _I blinked the blurries out of my eyes until they focus. God, no. I was being carried by Kaoru. Bridal-style. Had I really just passed out? Well, I felt retarded.

"Sorry!" My face was completely red I'm sure as I jumped out of Kaoru's arms and on to the ground.

"Finally. I was getting tired." I could've sworn Kaoru looked a little red himself. But, maybe it was because he was tired of carrying me.

"Haha, I can't believe you actually passed out. I think I'll remember to get you a gym membership or something!" Hikaru teased.

"How long was I passed out?"

"Only for 10 minutes or something…"

"DADDY WAS SO WORRIED!!" Tamaki grabbed my shoulders. "I never knew you were a softie!"

…_A softie?_

"Oh, look. There's my house." I muttered lazily. "And, no. You're not allowed in."

"**Aww… please?"**

"Never." I wanted to say that Yamada-san was wasted too, but that would only result in Tamaki freaking out and the twins would definitely go in and cause trouble.

With unsatisfied looks they walked around my house to the front (the path lead up to the back, which unlike most people didn't have a fence, patio, or anything interesting) and got in their limousines. Wait, what? When did those get there? How did they know— never mind.

"Bye." I waved at each of them quickly. First Tamaki, who gave a dramatic wave back. Then Hikaru, who gave an evil grin, meaning he'd just come up with some evil plan or something. Finally, Kaoru. I gave a shy wave and felt my face get kinda hot when I remembered what a total wimp I'd been today and him carrying me. And, again I think I saw him blush too.

But, I could be imagining things. After all, I had sugar earlier.

Bleh, the sugar had given me a major headache.

_---_

_Haha, mentioning three animes in a chapter ftw! _

_Ok, now to answer reviews!_

_ImOnlyKindaMostlyCrazy__: Uh thanks, but my mom told me not to talk to strangers. STRANGER DANGER!! So, I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't talk to me anymore. Bye, stranger. (If you haven't caught on, I know this person in real life xD)_

_xXImmortalsxDiceXx__: Yay! At least I know I'm not the only one who has some scary stalker person in my thoughts! xD Thanks!_

_KinKitsune01__: Haha thanks! Now that you mention it, I feel pretty dumb. I completely forgot about how many times I'd seen Tamaki (and other boys from books and stuff) blush. I had a blonde moment! =D_

_Musicfreak25__: Aww thanks! _

_And I know it's probably pretty pathetic to advertise your own stories, but please read my new one, __Shinigami's Despair__. (It's a Death Note story, by the way.) _


	6. What are you scared of?

_Okii Ichigo: A pretty big amount of stuff happens in this chapter, and a little bit of KxR fluff. _

_Okay, so I wanna run an idea by you guys. I love to draw (I've been drawing forever) and I was wondering if you think I should make a Deviant Art account or something and put drawings of my OCs. I mean, I don't have to if you like to picture the characters yourselves or whatever… Also, if I do post drawings they'll be from MS Paint because I don't have a scanner or anything. So, they'll be a bit suckish. xD_

_Hope you like this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Host Club, or anyone in it (except for my OCs) and never will unless I rule the world one day._

…

_---_

I sighed and trudged down the hall. I couldn't help but be in a bad mood; today was a 'field trip' thingy for the Host Club. And, to make it worse the twinkles had spent all class today overflowing with excitement and playing guessing games at what we were going to do while I sat there banging my head on my desk. Guess I'm just a party pooper.

Wait… Had that big dark door always been there? It was unusual, especially in a school where girls wore ugly neon yellow (I hope that's a real color) dresses, the walls were pink, and bright colored roses randomly flew out of doors and poked your eyes out. Suddenly, the door cracked open and a cat puppet poked its head out, followed by a guy in a dark cloak.

"Hello, I'm Nekozawa and this is Belzeneef. You look like someone who'd be interested in Black Magic…" He smirked evilly. "Do you want to join our club?" He made a gesture to inside of the room, where I could faintly see other dark figures. I think.

"Uh, Black Magic is pretty cool, but you see… I'm stuck with the Host Cl--" Before I could even finish, I was dragged away so fast that by the time I blinked I was in the Third Music Room.

"Don't… Join… Black… Magic… Scary…" Tamaki was panting like a dog. And, by the way, a golden retriever was the animal I'd always compared him to (A/N: I compare people to animals in real life xD).

"Oh my Kira, Tamaki!" Yeah, that's right. Kira, not God. I decided NOT to use God's name in vain for once… Unless… You consider Kira to be the 'God of the new world.' In that case… Nevermind. "Why'd you do that?!" I probably looked like someone pointed a fan at my face and put it on 'overdrive'. Darn. Today my hair had actually looked presentable.

"Do what, Rin-chan?" Honey was pulling on my sleeve.

"He freaked out and dragged me away from Nekozawa's Black Magic Club thingy!" And that club had looked pretty cool too. Y'know, not that I'd really seen inside of it. But it sounded cool.

Tamaki had caught his breath and was in my face within seconds. "Rin, don't go into that club!! It's evil!"

"How's it evil?"

"Let me tell you the story…" Something told me that I really didn't want to hear it, so I zoned out. I caught pieces of Tamaki talking about 'cursed puppet' and something about how he'd walked into the wrong room and taken a wrong test. I'm not sure. I was momentarily distracted by those little bubbles that get in my eye. Y'know, the ones you can't ever catch, but its fun to try to anyway. "And that's why you should NEVER go in there." Tamaki finished.

"Or maybe you're just being a wimp because you're scared." Haruhi muttered bluntly. Of course, Tamaki receded to his emo corner.

"**That wasn't very nice." **The twinkles appeared behind Haruhi.

"We all have something…" Kaoru started.

"…That we're scared of." Hikaru finished.

"Tamaki is scared of a cat puppet." I thought I heard Kyouya mutter. I'm not really sure, because he was writing furiously in his notebook thing. But, apparently Tamaki heard it too.

"IT'S CURSED!!" Tamaki yelled and turned his head back into his corner. _I should label it 'Tamaki's Emo Corner' sometime… _(A/N: I have a thing on my wall in the corner of my room that says 'Tamaki's Emo Corner: Please cultivate mushrooms here.' XD)

"Its okay, Tamaki!" Honey tried to cheer him up. "I'm scared of… Well, scary things!"

"What are you scared of, Rin-chan?" Hikaru asked. Like I'd REALLY answer that. Hikaru would twist it around and haunt/torture me for the rest of my life.

"Nothing." I gave my 'serious' face (or at least I hope I did).

"What? You have to be scared of something!" Kaoru said.

"Nope."

Tamaki flew back into the group. "Of course she is, but she would never tell you shady doppelgangers what she's scared of." He patted me on the back. "Now, come on and tell you're father."

"Uh, number one: I was being serious when I said that I'm not scared of anything. Number two: You aren't my father. Nor will you ever be. So please stop saying that you are." I muttered. This topic was covered in LAMESAUCE. (A/N: I stole that word from Jess. xD)

"You're seriously not afraid of anything?" Haruhi asked, and I nodded.

"Not even the Burger King guy scares you?" Uh, wow. The first actual words I'd ever heard Mori say, and it seemed EXTREMLY out of character for him… I give him a stamp of approval for randomness.

"Well, he KINDA used to freak me out, but then he was in that 'I Like Square Butts' commercial so he gets my respect!" I chuckled as that song got stuck in my head.

"Uhh…" And I officially weirded everyone out today! Yay!

"Well, our customers should be here any second, and then we will go on our 'field trip.'" Kyouya smirked evilly at the words 'field trip.' _I really don't know what that's about, and something tells me I don't want to…_

Just as Evil Tax-Collector Man (I haven't called him that in a while!) said, the ladies arrived and we started to walk around to the back of the school. I know, I found it completely lame that the 'field trip' was on the campus too. In the back, there was some strange building that I swore I'd never seen there before, but who knows. This school is so friggin' big. I haven't even seen half of it yet.

"Come on in, ladies." Tamaki spoke in his 'prince charming' voice and led the crowd inside. The customers/ladies were all muttering to each other about why the Host Club would move from one room to another one. Inside, there were GINORMOUS windows side to side going all around the building, and the room couldn't have been bigger than the Host Club. There were small little tables everywhere, binoculars at the windows, and in the back there was another ivory piano just like the one in the Host Club room.

"Well this is lame--" I started to speak, but I was interrupted by the sudden rumbling of the ground and that weird butterfly feeling in my stomach. This thing was about to take flight. I felt like I was going to puke, but I was way too scared to. The room took off and started to hover off the ground and into the sky, much to the delight of the girls. Apparently this 'room' was actually a blimp.

I felt my knees get wobbly, and then they just gave out and I plopped onto the ground. Tears started streaming down my cheeks, and I wished I could stop and just act normal like everyone else but I knew I couldn't. I curled up into a little ball and cried harder than I had in two and a half years, until someone picked me up(or attempted to, I was latched onto the ground as hard as I could hold on) and carried/dragged me away. I didn't know who it was, all I could see was blurriness and all I could hear was my crying and screaming inside. But, I could feel myself press my face onto this person's shoulder and cry for like a bajillion minutes. Or maybe just 15 minutes.

When I felt like I could try to open my eyes for a second, the first thing I realized was that I had been carried into some kind of windowless pantry thing, and I was sitting on the ground with my face pressed up against a blue-clothed shoulder. Then, I realized the shoulder belonged to Kaoru. He looked at me with a concerned face.

"Are you alright?" I couldn't talk because I still knew we were in the air, so I nodded slowly and sniffled. "Uh… Are you afraid of heights?"

I tried to calm myself down enough to actually talk. "I'm… Mostly scared of… Flying…" I managed to say, even though I kept breathing and hyperventilating.

"Why?" I wanted to tell Kaoru. It would feel good to get off my chest.

"Because, two and a half years ago… My parents died in a plane accident." I had calmed myself down enough to actually get that out, and once I did I felt my eyes swell up with tears again. I tried to swallow them to finish. "My parents were rich because they owned a plane company. They had just gotten a new private plane thing and wanted for me to fly in it with them, but when we were in the middle of the air something went wrong and we started crashing. They both died on impact, and I lived of course. But…" I felt my eyes spill over and hot tears ran down my cheeks again. "I remember crashing and waking up when we hit the ground and they weren't breathing… They… Died… And…" I couldn't finish, because I choked up.

Kaoru didn't say anything as I rubbed furiously at my eyes, but right when I turned to look at him, his arms surrounded me in a hug. It felt extremely comforting, and I couldn't stop crying again as I buried my face into him. I don't know how long I sat there and cried, but he let me sit with my face buried into his shirt until I stopped and sat up.

"Thanks." I said, knowing my eyes were red and puffy, and feeling pretty darn stupid about it too. Kaoru smiled at me.

"No, thanks for telling me. I know it was tough for you, and I just want to let you know that you can tell me anything." Wow, without Hikaru, he was much more… I dunno… Less scheming? Yeah, that'll work.

"Yeah, I know that now." I said while giving him an 'I-just-cried-and-I-look-completely-retarded-but-I'm-gonna-give-you-a-fail-smile' smile. "So… Nice weather we're having in this, uh… Pantry." I desperately wanted to uplift the mood in here, and it must have worked because Kaoru gave me a weird stare and then laughed.

"Uh, yeah."

Realization came over me. "Hey, shouldn't you be out charming ladies with your whole yaoi thing?"

"First off, it's called 'brotherly love.' Second, I want to stay here and make sure you're ok."

I felt pretty bad keeping him in here with little ol' depressing me when he could be out having fun with his brother. "No, I'm fine. This room doesn't have windows. You should go out and have fun. I'll be okay. Seriously."

"Even if that is true, I'd rather stay in here with you." Yes, okay, I'll admit that I went completely red. But I don't think he noticed because I already looked like a wreck.

"Thanks. Again." I said. And, after an awkward moment of silence we launched in to a big debate about what was the best teacher prank ever. I personally went for the whole 'putting a bucket of honey and another bucket of feathers above the door, and when the teacher walks in the buckets dump on her making her look like a chicken, then the rest of the class gets up and does the chicken dance and the funky chicken around said confused teacher.' He liked the prank where 'you put super glue on your teacher's seat and when they sit down and get stuck you run up and tie their hands, then paint his/her face like a target and spin him/her around in the chair while pelting her/him with popcorn and attempting to hit the middle of the target on their face.' In the middle of my speech about why my idea was more humane, I felt a slight thump on the ground. We had finally landed.

Kaoru reached down and helped me out, and even though I was fine he insisted on keeping his had on the small of my back the entire way to the door to make sure I was okay. My face was like a beet I'm sure.

"Hey, what were you two doing in the back all alone?! Way to go Kaoru!" Hikaru jumped perkily in our way, and Kaoru went reddish himself when Hikaru implied that we had been making out or something in the pantry.

"Can it, Hikaru." Kaoru muttered, pushing past him with me and continuing to the door. As I was feeling happy that Kaoru had stood up for me to his brother, I noticed Hikaru was glaring at me. In fact, I felt him glaring at my back all the way to the door. And Kaoru, too. Wait, was I the cause of twin-conflict? Aw, poopy.

_---_

_Haha, sorry for making Hikaru sound so mean! I know Jess will beat me up for that! Don't worry, I'll make him sound nicer next time. Maybe… Muahaha!!!_

_Now, to answer reviews! :_

_xXImmortalsxDiceXx__: Haha, I've never heard that song but it sounds like it would work if I made a live-action movie of this! And I think that Honey could be pretty fearsome when he wants his cake or when he wakes up from a nap. xD_

_yuki-chan555__: Thanks! I'm glad I could nearly make you fall off your chair! xD _

_AshAnesthetic__: Thankyou! Haha, I actually laughed out loud when I read your 'Apples Ate An Alligator' thing. _

_Icia Joy Beautiful A.__: Yeah Misa no Uta and Death Note are pretty much fantastalistic! Thanks!_

_Aribabii__: Thanks! =]_

_ImOnlyKindaMostlyCrazy__: I want to thank you, dear friend, for commenting on my last chapter. Oh, wait… You didn't. I'm gonna beat you up at school tomorrow with my gangsta crew, homie._

_Please review! _


End file.
